I hate balloons
by CopraMeow
Summary: Eustass Kid loved partys but this one turned kinda weird. Happy birthday dear sexy Captain! B-day fic for „Pervadin Lust"


Summary: Eustass Kid loved partys but this one turned kinda weird. Happy birthday dear sexy Captain! B-day fic for „Pervading Lust"

NOTE: Embla is Killers and Shikyo-jinsei's daughter. = fruit of our Rping :3

* * *

˝Hey watch out will you!˝- Killer yelled at a crew member as he got wet. Sake. It drenched his shirt and sipped through the holes in his mask. Really a pleasant start of the day.

He already had to deal with a grumpy Kid and Victor and Embla trying to put pig tails on each other, nut succeeding and yelling through the ship.

˝I just need some peace...˝- He mumbled and walked to the mast. Up to the crow's nest and a nice nap to calm my nerves. Taking the ropes he climbed up and sighed in defeat.

The crow's nest was occupied by Lily and Shikyo. Various papers, bows and other small stuff were all over the place. They seemed surprised to see him.

˝We need a place to plan.˝- was Lily's answer as she lowered her head and took a paper.

˝I know this is your place but just wait a bit, okay?˝- Shikyo gave him a soft kiss and smiled.

˝Fine! What are you planning?˝- Killer sighed again and sat next to them.

Lily lifted her head and rolled her eyes ˝It's Kid's birthday today. We're planning a party.˝

˝I'll make the cake and food but we need someone to get the booze and decorate.˝- Shikyo said and chewed on her lip.

˝Oh I'll get the booze˝- Killer offered.

˝What's with you?˝

˝What?˝

˝Well you seem bothered somehow...˝- Lily stared at him. He did seem tired and she didn't even need to see his face. She turned to Shikyo and nodded.

˝I'll get our kids and explain the crew so we can decorate. He's still in his room, right? ˝– Lily said and turned to leave. She smiled at her friend and climbed down.

˝Time to get our devils spawn some paper and glitter˝ – she smiled evilly. ˝Hey Starrk! Come here I need you to gather the crew!˝ – She yelled at a man wearing a cowboy costume and he dashed to her.

˝What do you need?˝

˝Listen up...˝

* * *

*at the crow's nest*

˝Is everything alright?- Shikyo asked Killer and turned to him hugging him.

˝Yeah I just didn't sleep well and the kids were annoying and Kid is the biggest one of them.˝- he whined and put his head on her shoulder.

˝I never thought I'd hear you moan, it's funny˝- She said and giggled.

˝Argh c'mon stop!˝- he said and pinched her bum.

˝Killer! Stop it!˝- she said blushing and he laughed.

˝You're a good painkiller˝- he said giving her a light kiss.

˝Glad to be at least some help˝ - she huffed.

* * *

˝Alright I want those knives and bones over there and pull the sake on the right. You two get the beer and cola˝- Lily was occupied with shouting various orders at the crew. Most of them followed her immediately because she was captain's woman. You don't mess with that. Ever.

˝Moommmy!˝- Victor came yelling and holding up a wooden sword.

˝You helping along Vicky?˝

˝Yesh hand Embla is helping out too!˝- he cheered.

˝Good just stay out of trouble, okay?˝

˝Auntie LiLyyyyy! WE WANT BALOONS!˝- Embla came crying to me.

˝Balons? Oh god that is a really good idea!˝- Lily said and saw Heat. ˝Heat COME OVER HERE NOW!˝- Her voice echoed on the ship and Heat actually looked scared. A grinning,yelling woman was calling him. Oh joy.

˝We need helium and balloons! That's your job˝- She said enthusiastic.

˝Okay, be right back!˝- He saluted and sprinted off. The kids cheered and Lily smiled. Now just to get that grumpy ball out...

* * *

She was knocking on the door. It was almost time for the party and Kid still didn't want to get out. He said he was „sick".

How lame. So Lily kicked the door and threatened to cut him off sex for six months.

After a few minutes she heard the lock being opened by his powers and she bursted through the door. Kid was on the bed a book in his hand and a frown on his face.

˝Seriously, what bit you in the ass?˝

˝What do you want?˝

˝Get up, I need to show you something.˝

˝What?!˝

˝Not gonna tell˝

˝Fine I'll stay here. ˝

˝Get up or I'll tell Victor that YOU broke his toy˝

A pair off amber eyes glared at me. ˝I'm not going to change˝- he said getting up in just his pants. We'll at least he had put pants on. Lily giggled and grabbed his hand, dragging him out.

˝Fuck just wait a second˝

˝No˝

˝Lily!˝- Kid yelled

˝KID!˝- she copied and laughed causing him to growl. They stopped on the deck and watched as everyone gathered around.

˝One, two ,THREE!˝- Lily yelled and everyone started singing a pirate version of Happy Birthday! Even Killer. The whole ship was covered in fake blood, bones, knives, gold and booze. Beer and sake barrels as well as mountains of food.

˝I hope you like the cake!˝- Shikyo said coming to them ˝Killer helped too! It's edible don't worry˝- she added and saw Killer flip her off.

˝Ohrhm˝- Kid started as a huge cake was showed under his nose. It was shape as his jolly roger with screws and metal plates around it.

˝daddy happy bday!˝- Victor said yelling in a highpitched voice. Everyone stared at the child then bursted out laughing.

Balloons. Helium.

Wire came and tried to speak but ended up imitating a velociraptor.

˝What the hell?˝- Kid yelled and eyed the latex gas filled shapes. ˝Repel˝

Screws from everywhere flew and busted every single balloon.

˝Finally˝- Kid said and sighed in victory. What he didn't think would happen was the gas escaping. Well it had to come out but there were so many balloons that the ship had a helium atmosphere. Everyone was forced to inhale it and thus get a high pitched voice. Laughter, yelling and cheers erupted on the ship as Kid cursed again ˝ I hate balloons but I guess I like birthdays..˝

* * *

**It was kinda better in my head xD hope you like it :P **


End file.
